


Longitude;

by JByungHee



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, M/M, Mention of Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Overused Kim Seokjin-obsessed prompt bcs why not, because I cant angst, but not ALL angst, for a while, just a fic dump for YeonBin fic I write, kinda one sided, this is a ficlet that contains multiple short fics with lot of prompts, you can read either chapter separately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: Choi Yeonjun likes one man: Choi Soobin.Choi Soobin likes another man.(For a brief while, let’s stay like that)





	1. Start/End?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a ficlet for my YeonBin fics and please make sure you read the tag (...) each chapter can be read separately so don’t worry.

“Can I get at least part of your heart for me?”

“What?”

Yeonjun have never been bold about his feelings, for as long as their friendship rolls, they both know Soobin only have one man on his eyes: Kim Seokjin, someone who he stubbornly chase even after these years. And Yeonjun never complain, knew full well he never got a chance. Afterall, Kim Seokjin is an embodiment of classic guy crush that everyone would love, you’d be lying if you didn’t find the upperclassmen is attractive, and unfortunately, Choi Yeonjun, live as the opposite, was not. (No, he’s not trying to pity himself, but it exactly what happened).

But living your life with hard crush on your bestfriend is hard enough, and if torture means chugging down barrels of tabasco, he’d probably do it instead of getting trapped in this hellish cycle of ‘he doesn’t like me so I don’t need to tell him my feeling or else it’d be weird’.

So when he spat the words nonchalantly, he expect nothing less but a shocked face from the younger. Soobin turned agitated, something he never sees before, even after three years to their friendship. Yeonjun watching him from behind his brown irises, at how his cheek reddened and he turned away from their homework (that supposed to be what were they doing right now instead of getting into full blown panicked gay mode). The latter emits murmurs under his breath that got the older’s attention, and as much as he wants answer, Yeonjun didn’t force him to speak now.

He sighed, closing his history text book. “I’m just kidding,”

“Wha—seriously? I thought you were—“

“Serious? Aight’ maybe, maybe I do want,”

Soobin didn’t even look at him on the eyes. The elephant on the room growing prosperously until Yeonjun’s hand reach down the younger’s chin, tilt him so he’d look at his eyes instead of the carpeted floor under. Soobin’s eyes is beautiful, too beautiful to forget, even on his dream.

So beautiful he thought it wasn’t real at first.

“But then again I can’t force you to like me, right?”

So beautiful Yeonjun wants them to only look at him, ever.


	2. Intergalatic;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin is the star but Yeonjun afraid of the sky.

Up until now, Soobin has always been Yeonjun’s star.

Yeonjun find it hard to absorb tranquility in between void when night presents in front of him, Yeonjun doesn’t trust the sky; the wide, endless, captivating sky home for whole other things that scares him. Yeonjun doesn’t trust the sky—he’s scared of them, to be exact, scared of the possibility of being lost in between stars, floating above all sense, before plummeting down back to earth, where he realize he’s still nobody, _no one, nothing._

_And Soobin is his everything._

Choi Soobin is an embodiment of star, one that twinkling his way to Yeonjun’s heart. He shines the brightest when everything was pitch black, he guided people like trail of fireflies, and Yeonjun let himself follow, intrinsically. He let himself succumb to sweetness of Soobin’s smiles, and altough Soobin was a star, it doesn’t scares him like it logically would. It intrigue him. But being a star means everything is far away than it seems to be, and Soobin is out of his reach, no matter how hard he tried to grasp his presence, all he got was million years of silence. Eventhough Soobin was there, and occasionally inside his hug, he was still—and maybe will always be, unreachable.

He doesn’t know why, but maybe the way he distrust the sky affects most of it.

“You’re beautiful,”

Soobin snickers, nose crunches in cute way as he giggles. “You said that a lot,”

Yeonjun find he was madly in love with the stars, altough he distrust the sky, he wants to steal him—the lights, the grace, everything that is screaming Choi Soobin. “And I’ll say it over and over again,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @jjajangmayon


End file.
